


Burn

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Quiet Sex, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request : Negan ties Carl to his bed and plays with him until Carl cry and finally he fuck him





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Negan," Carl whimpered, burying his face in his arms. "You need to cut these ropes. They're digging into my skin and it burns." Sometimes Negan could forget how young Carl was. This was not one of those times. "Please." He all but begged. "They're cutting me-" 

"Then stop moving." Negan sounded all two calm with two fingers inside Carl, pumping in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. Earlier, Negan went down on Carl, licking him open and causing girly moans to fall from the boys lips. Thats when the ropes started to cut Carl. When he started to move and try to touch him. "I gotta make sure you're prepped." 

Carl sighed, tilting his hips up, gasping when Negans fingers ghosted over his prostate. "Do that again," He panted, pulling at the ropes for the millionth time. "Daddy," That almost always worked on Negan. Almost. "Daddy, please, that felt so good, do it again, please." Carl was a begging mess now. Fingering always drove him wild.

"No." Negan said all too easy. This was one of the only times he could tell Carl no. One of the only times where Carl gave up all of his power and let Negan control him. "You haven't been good. You keep moving and squirming, making it real hard on me to get you ready." Negan normally didn't prep his girls before fucking them. He made it fit. But Carl wasn't a middle aged, desperate woman. He was tight and eighteen and breakable. "This isn't even supposed to feel good. Its so I don't hurt you." 

Carl was already rocking his hips down against Negans fingers, ignoring everything Negan said. Negan had control, 100%. But that didn't mean Carl listened. "Daddy," He looked up at Negan through his bangs. "Daddy, please... your fingers feel so good and you-" Carl dug his nails into the posts of the bed frame and arched his back off of the bed. "You keep hitting that spot and it feels so good." Carl babbled, his eyes squeezed shut. What had started out as a lazy grind had turned into shaking movements, his hips stuttering each time Negans fingers sunk into him. Carl was too easy. Not that Negan was complaining. 

Negan slipped a third finger in, using his other hand to pin Carls hips against the bed. "Beg." He mumbled, fucking into Carl at a painfully slow pace. "Tell daddy how much you want him, how bad you want him to use you." Negan looked up at Carl and chuckled softly. The boy was adorable. He blushed like a virgin. "Why so shy? A few minutes ago you were begging. What changed?" Carl was told to do something. Thats what changed. He stopped moving his fingers. "You know... boys that listen get to come." Carls hips bucked beneath him but Negans fingers didn't slip any further inside of him. "C'mon. Be a good boy for daddy." 

Carl took a shaky breath, tilting his head back against the pillow. "Please, daddy..." His legs were shaking and his voice wavered. Negan loved how with just his fingers he could unravel Carl. "Fuck me, please. I'll be good. I won't move or be too loud, I'll let you use me." He looked up at Negan in a way that made Negans heart burst. He looked at Negan with love and adoration and need. God, it felt so good to be needed. To be begged for. Carl sleeping with Negan wasn't a chore, it was something he looked forward to. "I'll be so good for you, daddy, please just fuck me." He raised his hips as far as he could. "Want it," He gasped out. "Need it." 

Negan slipped his fingers out of Carl and slid his hands up the boys sides. Carl was small beneath him. Petite and breakable. Just how Negan liked it. His thumbs rubbed against Carls nipples before one hand slipped around his neck amd squeezed slightly. Negan tilted his head to the side and nudged Carls hole with the tip of his dick. He gripped the base, teasing Carls hole the best he could. It took all of his power not to just slip inside and fuck him as hard as he could. "Do you think you deserve it, baby doll?" 

Carl nodded quickly, his arms tugging at the ropes. It was obvious that the boy wanted to grab Negan and just get fucked. Carl liked it hard and fast. That was why being patient was so important. He needed Carl to be good, to beg and to know his place. Negan couldn't always give Carl what he wanted, even if he wanted to oh so badly. "I do, daddy, I deserve it.." His chest was heaving and his cheeks were cherry red. "Please..." He whimpered, wrapping his legs around Negans waist and pulling him closer. 

Negan slipped the tip of his dick inside, taking a deep breath. Every fiber of his being wanted to thrust his hips inside Carl and fuck him as hard as he could. He was hungry and desperate and Carl was sinfully warm and tight. He was heaven. "Okay, baby..." Negan gave a shallow thrust, chuckling when Carl gasped. "Be a good boy and be quiet..." He thrusted deeper, earning a moan. "Can't disturb the people next door, right?" He pulled all the way out and slammed back in, tightening his grip on Carls throat so that all he could do was gasp and mumble out choked up words. 

"Right."


End file.
